Intertwined Hearts
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op Story with Kamen Rider Omega: A little snippet of the life of the Muses and their love, starting with Rin and Hanayo. Muse Love in all its glory! ;3 Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Intertwined Hearts**

**By Major Mike Powell III and Kamen Rider Omega**

"Kayo-chin~!" Came the cry from a very energetic orange headed girl, who at the moment was in the middle of glomping her good friend.

The demure Hanayo giggled as she was snuggled by her feline like friend.

Many people would have been surprised to learn these two high school girls had already begun to embrace their deeper feelings towards each other. It had started simple enough: gentle hugs, hand holding, flattering compliments, but it soon grew. Little chaste pecks on the cheek turning into sweet mingling of lips, tender caresses through each others clothes, to even full on make-out sessions.

Granted, they had been very careful to keep their personal activities like that, between the two of them.

But upon joining the school idol group u's, they found themselves really comfortable displaying their affections in the presence of their fellow idols…As well as appreciating the other girls' astounding beauty, though they were still very low key about it, since they didn't wish to bother anyone else.

They were very conscious of the other Muses' privacy and were sure to respect it as best they could.

However, they were quite surprised when, one day, they walked in on two of their fellow idols members making out in their club room.

And even more shocking, it was the unofficial leader of the group, Honoka, locking lips with the Student Council President and former ballerina, Eri, and from the looks of things, they weren't about to stop anytime soon.

Rin suddenly became timid and hid herself behind Hanayo, her hands resting on the former glasses-wearing girl's shoulders. Her face had taken a deeper shade than her hair.

They then heard a soft chuckle behind them.

Looking at the source of the chuckling, they saw that it was none other than the mystic of the group, Nozomi, who happened to have Maki's arm looped in hers.

The violet-eyed redhead then winked at the childhood friends and lovers before pointing her index finger upwards, mouthing "The roof~".

Hanayo and Rin looked at each other, blinked twice and nodded before making their way to the nearest staircase. They walked up the stairs with a sense of trepidation and curiosity, wondering what hook-up they would find next.

Their curiosity was not disappointed as they found the diminutive senior Nico currently swapping kisses with Umi and Kotori, who themselves were taking turns caressing Nico's body and each other's, forming an unusual triangle of affectionate petting.

Nozomi and Maki had already set up shop, so to speak, in their own little corner of the roof, the buxom senior trading the softest touches and sweetest nothings with her violet eyed girlfriend, Maki yielding under her tender hands.

Rin and Hanayo were stunned that their fellow Muses were so wrapped up in this mountain of affection, but seeing as how the cat was officially out of the bag, they decided to throw privacy out the window.

Rin's hand went behind Hanayo, tugging aside the collar of her uniform, allowing her easy access to the pulse point in her 'Kayo-chin's' neck, making the soft-voiced girl let out a soft squeak.

Hanayo tried to keep her voice down. Even though they were on the roof, she had a bit of a problem once she began to feel her body react to her kitten's touch. In short, she unintentionally became a bit of a screamer.

Sometime later, u's had reached stardom. They had out-performed the competition at the Love Live! contest though they barely won against the famous A-Rise group and, as it turned out, the three beautiful members of A-Rise were lovers, as well.

Otonokizaka Academy had been saved.

The Muses enjoyed their school life to the fullest and after graduating, they remained together as u's, performing and spreading their love for music and each other all over the world.

They did it as one big, happy, loving family.

Now, Hanayo smiled as she looked over both sides, surrounded by her -in all but the word of the law- wives, the nine Muses sharing each other's company day and night, cuddling together as they were meant to.

~Fin~

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'll be damned. These one-shots just write themselves! LOL I blame Omega-kun. XD The wonders that can come from Skype. :3

So, we hope you enjoyed this new addition to the "Love Live! School Idol Project" section and we also hope that our work inspires you, the readers and fellow writers, to write some more stories for this section. :3

Read'n Review! That's an order!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


End file.
